


Spectrum

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, Lore - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human souls can come in every color expect white.<br/>Monster souls can only be white.<br/>Humans look alike.<br/>Monster are vastly different.<br/>But one thing is a universal constant with monsters and humans.<br/>One color.<br/>One Impossibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

Monsters can come in every shape,size or even color. From the brightest oranges  blues and greens of fire elemental's to the white of skeleton bones or the blue scales of water nymphs. A monster can come in a wide variety of species and colors. Every monster species was unique in this sense,their color ranges could be limited or vast. the reason monsters came in such variety may have been that their bodies were more magical then physical,as oppose to a human. The colors that were a bit..strange in a sense,were white black and grey.

To explain this,first we must take a look at human and monster souls.

White was not uncommon for a monster to be,white furred boss monsters or as previously mentioned,skeletons with white bones. Black was the same,Shadow elementals,slimes,dragons. They weren't uncommon PSYCHICAL colors.   But SOULS were a different matter entirely.

Now monster souls are always white,compassion of kindness,compassion and most importantly. **HOPE.** Human souls are a bit different. You see monster souls give out every bit magic to the body,giving them the ability to use magic and keep the body strong and stable. Humans souls absorb the magic they produce,to keep the souls stronger,since humans are more physical matter then magical matter. Human souls can also come in every color,even white though this is rare and Humans born with white souls were known as "SOULS OF HOPE" and were rare. Black souls were unknown as,while they had been known to exist, the primary virtue or trait they exhibited was unclear.

Monster souls could have pale hues of color,the faintest hint of color among the usual white each soul has. This is very rare among monsters and almost never seen in a monster who is not a boss monster. 

Now the third color,grey. was a different case entirely. A grey human soul had never been seen in recorded history,or so the monsters of the underground knew of. And obviously no monster could be born with a grey soul.

As for being born  monochromatic PSYCHICALLY. While stated previously that monsters could be almost any color. Grey is the one color a monster  cannot be born with. 

No no no,never grey. Never naturally...unless the monster who was grey had just turned to dust. For Silver dust is the only shade of grey a monster will ever be naturally. Thats what every monster knew.

Greys and Silvers were genetic impossibilities. After all,Grey was the color of dust. To monsters, Grey was a color of death and loss.  

Its impossible..

But lately..there had been whispers of grey monsters in the underground. Undead monsters from the war,only four had been seen. horrifying creatures who whispered about a man no one knew.

They had become sort of urban legends among the monsters of the underground. Monsters wondered who they use to be..these strange creatures who use to be. No one knew who the man was. Or these grey creatures..

Monsters of death..bad omens when a grey monster appears..

Maybe it was their lack of magic that made them so lifeless?

Truly such devilish creatures could only be made from what no true monster was made from..

Fear..hatred...Hopelessness

But no one knew..no one would ever know...

No one but a single,short skeleton with a wide grin.

Oh he knew that man.

He knew the grey monsters too.

You know a lot of things when resets don't affect you anymore.  
You remember a lot of good people who've lost their lives.  
You remember the s i d e f f e c t s too.


End file.
